1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the information era, people's reliance on electronic devices is increasing day by day. In compliance with the demands of high efficiency and portability, portable electronic devices, e.g., notebook computers, have become indispensable to the modern people's lives and work. A notebook computer includes an electronic module, such as a keyboard module, which allows a user to input instructions to the internal system of the notebook computer for execution.
In most cases, the keyboard module of the notebook computer is embedded into the host and locked to the host via screws. When the keyboard module is to be maintained or cleaned, the screws locked to the keyboard module need to be removed, and so do other elements that are located in the casing of the notebook computer and block the keyboard module. Thereby, the process of dissembling the keyboard module is time-consuming, which causes inconvenience to maintenance and cleaning of the keyboard module.